


A New Home

by mrkinch



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Ents, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Great Battle the survivors have to start over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

When the lands had settled into their new shape, the Ents that remained marched out of Lindon to gather on the banks of Baranduin. There Greytop and Longbough, young and hasty, came with news from their travels in the new land, and the Ents turned gladly from grief and loss in Beleriand to choosing where each would take up their work again. Some stayed in Eriador, some crossed to the great greenwood over the mountains, some made the vast forests of the coast their care. But many thousand strides took Treebeard east of the mountains' foot and there he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 'river' challenge at [tolkien weekly](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)


End file.
